Tohru's goodbye
by MakatoMai
Summary: She had never prepared herself to say goodbye. She never thought the day would come. But it came, can Tohru bring herself to say goodbye to Kyo and Yuki? Some cursing.


Tohru's goodbye

Authors Note: I have currently read up to book 11 and I began to wonder what if Tohru couldn't break the curse? What if Kyo and Yuki really had to leave? What if Tohru was all alone again? Let this fic answer the question.

* * *

Graduation

Tohru's POV

Sitting at the table surrounded by Uo-chan, and Hana-chan, eating onigiri talking about how grateful we were to be out of school and that they were so proud of me. Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun and the others Sohma's all smiling along with us, eating and talking like a big family. The smile on my face was so wide, I felt so happy but the burning feeling that tightened in my chest never loosened.

I was happy, I couldn't believe I was out on my own now ready to go get a job and live…on my own. I kept my promise to mom that's all I wanted to do, so why do I sit with all my friends feeling such regret? Because I couldn't break the curse.

All of them would be forced to live their lives the way Akito had wanted it. Kyo would be locked up first thing tomorrow and Yuki would return to live in the main house. Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-san would too in one more year….Kisa-chan and Hiro-chan still had time they were just approaching their freshmen year. And then even them…

They paused I realized everyone was staring towards me, their eyes all focusing on mine. Had I been crying? I reached my hand to cup my cheek and feeling they were wet, slowly blushing darkly.

"Honda-san Whats wrong?"

Yuki's kind voice came towards me as he placed a hand on my shoulder, as I looked up into his purple eyes, filled with concern. I shouldn't have made him worry. I shouldn't have been so stupid.

"I-I'm sorry Yuki-kun! I guess I was thinking to hard, I I'm sorry! I'm fine! Please don't worry about me!"

He still looked worried. I could see Kyo-kun staring, I could feel the tears well up; I couldn't say I was happy, I could feel my heart tighten even more as I stood up, fleeing the building I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to tell them….goodbye.

The party got drastically quiet after Kyo and Yuki had run out after her, Uo getting ready to as well as Hana's hand tightened on her arm forcing her back down. "This is only something Tohru can do alone" Everything grew quiet, Momiji staring towards the window, Shigure looking to the side and Hatsuharu seeming to be fighting to keep his black side down. All the Sohma's knew from the time they met Tohru they all knew their fate wasn't going to change, Tohru just seemed to remind them that it was to be more painful.

* * *

11'o clock

It was 10 when Yuki and Kyo had ran after Tohru, and they seemingly having no luck opening her door or finding what was wrong. Shigure coming in seeing the two boys spread on the couch pathetically.

"You two do realize your touching"

"Shut Up" Kyo said annoyed knowing him and Yuki were basically side by side, Yuki on his stomach his hands holding up his head with Kyo on his back his hands folded neatly behind them side by side.

"So Tohru-kun has that much of an affect on you too! Isn't that wonderful?" Shigure said sparkles flying everywhere acting much of a fool before straightening up, "but this is a side of Tohru-kun we've never seen."

Kyo side aggravated getting up, rolling to the side as he walked out the door angrily, the cool wind blowing past him, whipping at his face as he crawled up the later, pressing his back into the cool tile that willingly embraced his body.

Yuki and Shigure both returning to their rooms, Shigure mumbling something about his editor and making the deadline. Tohru's bedroom door slowly creaking open, in her hello kitty pajamas, She could hear everything they said and mentally scolded herself for worrying the Sohma's. "And after they've been so kind to me too" Tohru whispered slowly looking up to the roof and climbing onto the latter, her brown head popping up at the top of the later, Kyo nearly stumbling backwards.

"W-What are you doing?" Kyo asked arrogantly, before calming his voice eyes softening obviously being scared not expecting her to pop up so suddenly.

Tohru looked towards him blinking a few times blushing a bit, her eyes going down to the cold tile. 'I'll never see Kyo-kun again…' The thought tore her into little pieces as she did her best to smile, her voice trembling a bit. "Do you want me to leave Kyo-kun?"

Kyo's eyes shot open "D-Don't take it like that! Look you…You just surprised me that's all." He said blushing slightly, taking a shaky breath and then looking towards her. "Are you…alright? Why did you just…leave?"

Tohru felt something crack as she stared towards them. "Kyo…Kyo-kun…I…" She could feel the warm tears stinging at her eyes as she shut them tightly. "I know!"

The words hit Kyo like a thousand bullets, she knows? She couldn't possibly know about…His eyes widened and softened gently, his hand gently caressing her cheek bone surprised by his own gentleness. Then again he was used to acting differently then he expected with Tohru.

"What do you know?" Kyo trembled slightly, his mind in rapture 'she doesn't mean that? How would she know that?'

Tohru looked towards him her brown eyes as serious as she could make them, "Stop pretending Kyo-kun, I…I know! At the house Akito-san told me that…"

His mouth pressed onto hers. Tohru didn't have a chance to finish her sentence she didn't know how to feel at this point and time all she knew was that this was all she had left. Memories clouded her mind as she shut her eyes Kyo's tongue gliding through her mouth gently but almost aggressively. Kyo slowly pulling out both of their faces being scarlet.

* * *

Flashback+

A huge wave had splashed over Kyo and Tohru her eyes bugging out of her head as her hat had blown off, her eyes wide. "Tthat was scary!" She trembled, Kyo standing up angrily glaring towards the ocean, hair wet.

"I'll take u on u wanna try me?"

Tohru looked surprised for a few seconds water dripping down her face as she looked towards him smiling widely

"Don't be silly Kyo-kun, your no match for the ocean!"

End flashback+

* * *

"Your smell is like the ocean…"Tohru whispered giggling inwardly knowing Kyo hated the ocean. Kyo twitching a bit, "You think I smell like damn water" He growled but only in a playful town, his head resting in the crook of her neck. "It's fresh and clean and when you try to grasp it, it pulls back and when you try to follow it comes back teasing you"

'How do you always know' Kyo thought a few tears sliding down his face 'Exactly what I want to hear? How come I think…every time you say it's alright I feel as though it will be?'

Tohru stared towards him cluelessly her small hands trembling as the held his head in place. It began to rain.

* * *

5:00 am

Tohru woke on the roof dripping wet, sneezing violently an orange cat shivering in her arms as she stared towards Kyo in panic. It was still dark the sun not even beginning to rise yet, the rain still pouring down a little more rougher now. Tohru slowly carrying Kyo in, No one was up yet.

Tohru walked towards Kyo's room dressing his small cat body as he transformed the min. she was done almost with luck as Tohru tucked him into bed. Tohru looked down gently smiling towards him, covering her mouth as she let off a small sneeze.

'We shouldn't have slept outside were going to get sick' Tohru thought changing her clothes and walking into the kitchen, the clock reading 5:15 as Tohru began to prepare for breakfast. Yuki appeared in the dark hallway looking restless as he looked towards Tohru, Tohru looking over her shoulder feeling his presence.

"Yuki-kun!" She said looking at the clock of them her wide smile fading into a look of confusion. "What are you doing up so early? You normally sleep in much later…"

Yuki walked towards her slowly his arms slowly pushing on either side of her, Tohru looking towards him blushing a few times.

"Tohru…" A soft gasp filled Tohru's mouth as she looked towards Yuki blushing intently. 'T-That's the first time he's ever called me by my first name' Tohru thought blushing as he looked towards her, he seemed apparently half asleep though worse then usual.

"I don't wanna go back to the Sohma house without telling you…That I…."

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru said as he rested his head against her shoulder just as he had done at the summer home and as Kyo had done a mere 7 hours ago. "I'll break the curse I promise"

"You're too late"

The words pierced her, the tight burning feeling flaming in her chest as she felt lightheaded for a second as Yuki's arms tightened around hers holding her up his hands laced with her. "I love you" Yuki whispered kissing her on the forehead but Tohru was out cold.

* * *

12am

Tohru's Pov

I hear mumbling. What happened? Where am I? I was with Yuki-kun and then… I blinked opening my eyes slowly, Hatori sitting on the side of my bed. "She's awake" He said looking over his shoulder Momiji and Kisa pouncing on her instantly. Yuki looking towards her smiling relieved. Kyo sitting staring at the wall relief on his face obviously in deep thought.

I pat Kisa's golden hair with the back of my hand, I can see them smile and I find myself laughing with them. Today was my last day in this bed; this smile was the last smile they'd see, and I knew today would be the last day I would see them.

Mom lived her last moments with smiles, and I want to live mine with smiles too, I want them to see how much they've effected me, I don't want anyone else to hurt. So I'll smile, I'll pretend I'm okay, and I'll do whatever I can because I know deep in my heart.

I love Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun. I love Shigure-san and Kisa-chan. I love Momiji-kun, Hatori-san, Hiro-san, Hatsuharu-san, Ritsu-chan, I love them all. I never got to figure out HOW in some ways, I I ran out of time. Maybe I would have figured it out if I wasn't so slow but….does it matter? In the end I know I love them and maybe that's all that matters.

I watch Kyo and Yuki rise to a stand as they leave, everyone turns to watch. It's time. I'm still not ready. I hear the rain falling heavy on the roof top. Kyo hates the rain. I hear the leaves rustle. Yuki-kun removed from my hair once. He smiled. We smiled. We smiled together. I hear the door creak open, no one says anything as I rise to a stand and run after. No one says anything as I open the door and rain comes pouring in, and no one says anything when I pull on both Yuki and Kyo's wet sleeves. No one says anything when they turn around and no one says anything as they both willingly look towards me and wrap their arms around my waste.

No one says anything as I hold the cat and mouse in my arms. No one says anything as I fall to the ground on my knees holding the two. No one says anything as we cry with the rain pouring down on us. And then I wonder as we sit there crying maybe there's nothing to say. I began to scan through all the possibilities of how I could help them, but no one said anything. There was nothing to be said because there was no way to save them, and maybe that's why no one said anything.

I didn't know what would happen the minute I let Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun go from my arms but I knew as long as we could, we'd sit their holding each other until the pouring rain stopped.

* * *

Authors Note:…comments? I have one….I"M SORRY TOHRU+HUGS LIKE CRAZY+ I don't know how I could do that to you! My poor role model I'm so sorry!

chibish+

Read and Review no flames this time around!


End file.
